Asasyn Imperium Nexusa
thumb|268pxWielu żołnierzy Nexusiańskiej Armii jest rekrutowanych z rozmaitych środowisk i państw Imperium, ale najgroźniejsi są Ci, co wydają się kompletnie niegroźni. Mowa tutaj o Asasynach, sprawiających wrażenie kompletnie niewinnych, w rzeczywistości znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznych i bezwzględnych aniżeli Zakonnicy, Junkrzy czy Komisarze. Ci zabójcy często przypominają zwykłych mieszkańców nieimperialnych ziem, natomiast na polu bitwy wydają się w porównaniu do pozostałych żołnierzy kompletnymi prymitywami. W Federacji otrzymali oni miano Cieni Monarchy, natomiast w Cesarstwie Świtu - Shachi, co znaczy Zły Duch. Opis Asasyni narodzili się podczas pierwszych wojen Imperium Nexusa. Chodziło zwykle o walki w postaci eliminowania wrogich dowódców, jak generałowie, admirałowie, kapitanowie czy jeszcze inni tego typu ludzie. Imperialni skrytobójcy budzili prawdziwy strach we wrogich szeregach. Ich sztylety fazowe były w stanie przeciąć wszystko co się znajdowało na ich torze przemieszczania się. Mogło zabić nie tylko skorupę, ale też wyeliminować duszę. Ci, którzy zostali wcielani do tej formacji byli wręcz hodowani - eliminowano u nich wszelkie niedoskonałości, ich nanokombinezony dosłownie łączono z nimi, poprzez chowanie pod ich ciałami. Mutacje oraz ulepszenia jakimi ich obkładano doprowadzały do znacznych modyfikacji organizmu. Skrytobójców zatrudnia się głównie z Mieszkańców, ale nie brak też Obywateli czy nawet Kombinatu. Dzięki tymże modyfikacjom Ci żołnierze są w stanie maskować się, biegać z nadludzką szybkością oraz przekraść się za linie frontu lepiej niż ktokolwiek z wojskowych. Oprócz swoich podstawowych sztyletów mają też ukryte kusze na nadgarstkach od wewnętrznej strony, co w połączeniu z faktem że wystrzeliwuje noże potrafi też przeistoczyć się w śmiertelnie niebezpieczne karwasze z ukrytymi ostrzami. Ich strój różni się znacznie od danej sytuacji. Na polu walki przywdziewają grube czerwone płaszcze z kapturem, żelazne czarno-czerwone maski oraz czarne kombinezony, służące bardziej jako dekoracja aniżeli faktyczny pancerz. Jeśli działają w oddziałach inwigilujących przywdziewają lokalne stroje, przykładowo dla terenów CreepyTown noszą różowawe płaszcze, białe koszule i brązowe spodnie, jednak nie wszyscy tak się noszą - kilku z Asasynów nosi też całkowicie białe szaty, natomiast inni udają ważnych biznesmenów z terytoriów nexusiańskich lub też tych neutralnych. Rodzaje żołnierzy *Kurtyzana - przeważnie są to kobiety, między innymi ludzkie, choć nie brak krasnoludzkich, elfich, niziołkowych, nieumarłych czy nawet lykantropowych. Przeważnie są to byłe prostytutki, pracownice burdelu lub bezdomne młode kobiety, które miały nieszczęście mieć pijanych mężów. Zrekrutowane zostały z racji swojego braku jakiegokolwiek szczęścia, które odnalazły dzięki pomocy wojska lub którym zakłady pracy zamknięto po przybyciu Imperium Nexusa. Duża część z nich potrafi zwieść swoje cele, by zabić je w łóżku lub wykorzystać zdobyte informacje przeciwko wrogom monarchy. *Wenecjanin - zazwyczaj są to młodzi muzycy z rozmaitych ras, obojętne czy są to rasy anielskie, demoniczne, robotyczne, ludzkie czy jeszcze jakieś inne. Udają bogatych kupców, a ich fanaberie w celu osiągnięcia celu misji opłaca rząd imperialny, głównie Ochrana. Spośród wszystkich Asasynów Ci są niebezpieczni, ponieważ muzyką potrafią uśpić czujność wroga i wybić ich do nogi w biały dzień, zanim Ci w ogóle się zorientują iż jest coś nie tak. *Lis - lykantropy i worgeni, które zamienione zostały w specyficzny rodzaj Asasynów - ich naturalnym środowiskiem do działania jest dzicz. Uzbrojeni we własne szpony zamiast sztyletów fazowych mają nieco słabszy atak, lecz ich walka jest na tyle przerażająca, iż całkowicie niszczy morale celu oraz jego okolicznych sprzymierzeńców. Lasy które opanowali nie są już terenami dzikimi - są bazami Imperium. *Cień - ciekawy przypadek Asasyna. To byli magowie, którzy zgodzili się na opętanie lub Cthulhu, jacy po jednej z największych wojen Imperium, zwanej Krucjatą Przedwieczności, zostali uwięzieni w ludzkich zwłokach, które przez ich dusze zostały ożywione, ale w miejsce ich oczu doły z jakby wielką czernią powstałą wskutek wyłupania ich. Cienie mają większą kontrolę nad wszystkim, a dzięki swoim zdolnościom i aurze nie dość, że mogą wtopić się w tłum to jeszcze posiadają potężne zdolności magiczne. *Nizaryta - cyborgi, które zostały wyhodowane w specjalnych poczwarkach. Najwyraźniej są wymieszaniem esencji trzech gatunków - Tyranidów, Nekronów i Eldarów. Nie wiadomo jak powstały te hybrydy, jednakże przywdziewają oni szaty biało-czerwone lub czarno-czerwone, zależnie od preferencji. Dzięki genom nekrońskim i tyranidzkim mają regenerację, która umożliwia im samoleczenie i samonaprawę. DNA Eldarów pozwala na potężne zdolności magiczne i psioniczne, natomiast tyranidzkie - na całkowite zagłuszanie wrogich czarodziejów i psioników. Przypominają jakby zainfekowanych jakimś tyranidzkim wirusem Eldarów, którym pod skórę wszczepiono nekroński Żywy Metal. Rasę tą określa się mianem Tyrnekrori (od Tyranid, Nekron i Aeldari). Wyposażenie *Sztylety fazowe DYT-2 Klinga *Pistolet CI P-25 wyposażony w tłumik *Dwa wytłumione karabiny półautomatyczne GRK-201 Lok-tar *Kusze nadgarstkowe DYT-5 Nagrod en: Nexus Imperium Assassin Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Gildie Kategoria:Żołnierze